I'll make anything possible if it's for you
by DiePi
Summary: It's a hot summer day and everyone knows the frosty 10th division captain hates summer. But this year, Ichigo might have a trick up his sleeve for his highly irritated boyfriend. Sucks at summary. IchixHitsu established, rated T for YAOI


I'm finding it little difficult to transit myself from 'Empathy' to my next story, so until I upload the last chapter of 'Emapthy', I decided to write few random oneshots with any ideas that came to me.

This one, it's IchixHitsu established already, and yes, it's fluff with capital F. I wouldn't say this was one of the best I have come up with so far but with 'Empathy' having been going on for so long and taking its toll, I wanted to write some light fluffy stuff. I hope you still like it anyway.

Just bit of rambling, but I hate summer too. I have slightly higher body temperature than average so I cope with cold much better but summer……… is hell.

Anyway, so here's goes another random drabble. Enjoy and I'd appreciate it if you could review… /grins/

* * *

**I****'****ll make anything possible if it****'****s for you by Heuk Ya**

* * *

It was widely known fact that the frosty captain of 10th division of _Gotei_ 13 did not like summer. 

Actually, correction.

Hitsugaya Toshiro _**HATED**_ summer.

In fact, all wielders of ice-snow type zanpaktou, including Kuchiki Rukia, did not like summer and they all went a little… snappy during those hot days. And Hitsugaya, the wielder of the strongest ice-snow type zanpaktou, went more than just little ill-tempered when the sun shined on strongly all day and every day and the high temperature led to heavy sweats even from a short walk.

Low-rank subordinates were warned to stay away from the office where Hitsugaya's high reiatsu was flaring menacingly despite his attempt to rein it, the air heavy and tense from the knife-sharp reiatsu. The biggest victim of his annual summer-special crabbiness was obviously his vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku, but she always stayed in where it was considered to be the most dangerous place in the 10th division, the administration office. She had a perfectly good reason.

Hitsugaya's reiatsu was frosty.

His reiatsu manifested in hot summer days due to his especially high irritation.

The administration office was at least ten degrees lower than outside.

Of course, she paid her price for the amazing air conditioner effect she got. She had to be VERY careful -and she meant, VERY- not to set her ready-to-explode captain off and there was only one way to do that: breaking her sacred oath, in other words, doing paperwork. Not that she did much, she usually finished one in time that Hitsugaya finished a whole stack.

However today was BAD. It was one of the hottest days so far so Matsumoto had expected her captain to be in worse mood than usual, but even before she arrived at the office, she realised this was not going to be a pretty day. Her captain's reiatsu was on edge and when she carefully opened the door, frosty air, colder than winter winds, rushed out, making her shiver.

"Matsumoto, you are late."

Matsumoto blinked. Her captain usually shouted at her for her late arrival or the undone paperwork. And just now, he didn't. He was speaking in a very low, deadpan voice, and THAT was never a good sign. Hitsugaya rarely spoke in such way unless he was in an absolutely foul mood, as in 'I will KILL anyone who makes me even twitch my eyebrow' mood. Matsumoto could practically see the black clouds of doom rising behind her captain.

"So…Sorry, _taichou_."

And her nightmarish day began. She felt like there was a knife at her throat all the time, ready to cut it open, in the thick reiatsu-filled air and the way Hitsugaya spoke scared her even more than when he actually shouted at her. Even his favourite tea didn't douse the exceptionally high petulance of her captain and if glares could kill, she had been stabbed hundred ways to hell with those god-level glares Hitsugaya shot at her. In the end, she decided her life was more important than few hours of wintery air conditioner and left the office under the excuse of bringing the finished paperwork to the first division, bowing to never come back for the rest of the day.

She had been on her way out of the first division when she came across a redhead walking over, fanning himself with his hand with not much effect.

"Renji!"

"Rangiku-_san_. Why are you out of the cooling room? It's really hot today, I would've expected ya to stay in there all day."

Matsumoto smiled sheepishly.

"It's Antarctic in there right now but my _taichou_ is in the worst mood possible and I do value my life."

Renji laughed; he may not have the luxury of human air conditioner in his division but if that meant having to stay with awfully ill-tempered prodigy, he would rather be in 6th with his own stoic captain. He knew how crabby Rukia got in summer and he could only imagine how bad things turned for the 10th division captain.

"Well, why don't ya contact Ichigo? I'm sure he'll have some trick up his sleeve."

Matsumoto clapped her hands as she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, now you mention it… he did say something about contacting him when things got bad… Thanks, Renji, I'm going to send a hell butterfly right now… See you!"

Renji just waved his hand as Matsumoto ran to where the butterflies were kept. Then with a sigh, he turned around. He had his own crabby princess to attend to on his captain's order who seemed to have reached his limit with his adopted sister's erratic behaviour.

He had a tough day ahead of him. If only he had some trick up HIS sleeve, eh?

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

Hitsugaya knew he was in bad mood, he knew he was scaring the daylight out of his subordinates with his sub-zero reiatsu and he knew Matsumoto had left the office to save her life and that she was unlikely to come back for the day. Therefore he was rather surprised when Matsumoto returned to his office but soon frowned when he realised she was panting, her silvery eyes filled with worries.

"Matusmoto, what is it."

"_Taichou_, Ichigo-_kun_… Ichigo-_kun_ is…"

Hitsugaya scowled, willing himself not to dart out of the office, but he couldn't keep the concern out of his voice as he questioned Matsumoto.

"What about him?!"

"He… Apparently, he had some kind of accident and is badly injured, _taichou_… I just overheard Renji's phone call with Rukia-_chan_ so I don't know the details but…"

Matsumoto didn't really need to say the second line actually; her captain had already disappeared from the office with frosty wind tailing behind him as he _shunpo_ed out, most likely to the _Senkaimon_.

Matsumoto looked out of the door, smiling. She felt little guilty, she probably had just given her captain a near heart-attack but she couldn't think of any other way to get him to go to Ichigo. Normally, she could have just smiled and teased him until he gave up, but with him in such mood, that guaranteed a certain icy death at this moment.

Well, she was reasonably sure her captain won't go berserk on her with what she did when he returned after his time with Ichigo. She looked around the office that was quickly getting hot, now that the frigid reiatsu had disappeared, then with a shrug, closed the door and took off to the 11th division to find her usual drinking buddies. Maybe she would try to find a way to keep her captain over in the real world until the summer was gone over nice sake with her friends.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

Ichigo had been finishing off his homework when a hell butterfly fluttered into his room, flapping madly that Ichigo thought its fragile wings were going to fall off. When he heard Matsumoto's pleading message, he could only laugh. Having expected something like this to happen from his experience with Rukia, Ichigo sent the butterfly back with a message to send his irritated lover over to him.

Now, here he was, lying on his bed, listening to music as he waited for the white-haired boy, checking a plastic bag on his desk once again with goofy smile on his face. Anytime soon, Toshiro would probably walk in through the open window with big scowl on his cute face, grumbling something about his vice-captain.

So, when the said white-haired boy flash-stepped into his room, yelling his name, his white _haori_ unusually crumpled, Ichigo yelped, almost jumping from the bed with surprise.

"To… Toshiro? Is something going on?"

Hitsugaya's wide cerulean eyes found Ichigo on his bed, looking back at him with surprise and worries, but definitely with no injuries.

Silence set in.

Then when the captain finally realised what Matsumoto had pulled on him, his reiatsu exploded, as he quickly turned round to return to Soul Society and _shunpo_ to Matsumoto faster than _Shunshin_ (AN: God of Flash) Yoruichi.

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

"Ah, Toshiro!"

Ichigo managed to catch Toshiro's wrist before the murderous-looking captain could bolt out of his room again and quickly pulled the frustrated boy into his arms. He was rather stunned at how out of character the prodigy was acting compared to his usual cool and collected calmness and almost didn't catch him in time. Frosty, tense reiatsu surrounded him and Ichigo rubbed the small back, trying to calm his boyfriend down. He could feel his lover taking deep breaths in and out and the reiatsu started to lose its sharpness a little.

"I don't know what Rangiku-_san_ told you but it's kinda harsh you tried to leave as soon as you came when I missed you so much."

"………I'm still going to kill her when I go back."

Ichigo chuckled as he relaxed his hold around the lithe body to find Hitsugaya letting out a heavy sigh. Hitsugaya knew very well what he was like in hot days but it was difficult to rein himself when the heat just continued on and on like this. Then Ichigo suddenly grabbed his hand and something from his desk and led them out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"I've got something for you."

When Ichigo stopped outside of the clinic in the middle of the road, Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow with confusion on his face.

"And what…"

"Wait here, okay?"

Now completely perplexed, Hitsugaya watched Ichigo running back inside the house with a plastic bag swinging in his hand. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and looked around himself. The real world's summer was just as hot as Soul Society one, the sun raging down on him. He could feel his irritation rising again and just when he was seriously considering releasing Hyourinmaru to block out that bloody sun, something cold landed on his face softly.

"…??"

When Hitsugaya wiped his face with tip of his finger, he saw something white quickly melting on his finger and blinked.

Snow? But wasn't it summer?

However even before he could consider the possibility of snowing in summer -which was obviously zero-, masses of tiny, white, cotton-like objects started to fall from the sky, landing softly on his white hair and ground around him. His cerulean eyes wide, Hitsugaya opened up his hand and let the white substance fall on his palm, and that was when he realised this 'snow' was little weird. He quickly looked around himself and the view confirmed his suspicion.

It was 'snowing' only on where he was standing.

"…What the…"

Then Hitsugaya looked up and when he saw what was going on, he couldn't help but let out a small laugh despite the irritating heat. Ichigo was standing at the edge on roof of the clinic with something in his hands and Hitsugaya couldn't tell what they were but this 'snow' was definitely coming from those things as Ichigo shouted at him.

"Hey!! Toshiro, enjoying the snow?!!!"

Hitsugaya looked at the white mass that was gathering in his hand, then Ichigo on the roof, then back down to his hand. This… stuff felt a little different from real snow and melted all too quickly but it did look like real snow and it was cool on his skin. With little shake of his head, Hitsugaya snorted.

'…That _bakayaro_…'

Smile tugging at his lips, he closed his eyes and let the artificial snow fall on him. The scorching heat was still surrounding him but Hitsugaya found himself not caring much about the summer sunshine any more. It felt like he had travelled back in time when Ichigo and he had gone out when it snowed for the first time in the real world last year as the cold but soft cottons landed on his skin then melted away.

However long he had been standing there, he didn't know. The 'snow' continued to fall and Hitsugaya enjoyed this weird phenomenon as his hair started to get wet along with the shoulders of his _haori_.

Snow in summer. Who would've thought it was possible? The real world, and obviously, his idiotic carrot-top, came up with unexpected things for sure. But they were certainly very enjoyable.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

"Ah, damn, already?"

Ichigo frowned a little as the can in his right hand started to give out thick white foams instead of nice little drops and looked around him to find if there were any new ones still left. Not finding any, he was about to turn around to check inside the plastic bag when a familiar voice spoke out from behind him.

"Looking for this?"

"Toshiro!"

Ichigo startled and turned around to find his boyfriend, smirking as usual with a small can in his hand. With goofy smile on his face, Ichigo got off the edge and walked over to Toshiro who was looking at the can curiously.

"So what is this?"

"It's snow spray, usually for parties and things. Fake stuff but pretty real, right?"

"Yes, it was rather real although it was bit foamy… You've got lots of them for sure."

And just as Hitsugaya said, there were at least about twenty cans rolling around on the ground where Ichigo had been standing, all of them most likely empty.

"They tend to sell them only during winter time for Xmas parties so I stocked them up last winter."

"Why?"

Ichigo looked at his boyfriend with smile then bent down to press his lips on Toshiro's lightly and whispered inches away from the pink lips.

"Because I would make it even snow in summer if it was for you."

Then he kissed the plush petals again, this time, his tongue sliding out and tracing the soft lips that soon opened up for him. Two hot, velvety tongues met each other and danced around as Hitsugaya's lean arms linked around Ichigo's neck and Ichigo pressed the lithe body flush against him.

When they finally broke apart, Ichigo kissed the forehead as he whispered softly.

"Feeling better?"

Hitsugaya snorted, although the turquoise eyes were shining with genuine happiness.

"_Baka_."

Ichigo chuckled as he pulled the small captain into his arms again who wrapped his arms around Ichigo's middle. They stayed like that for awhile, enjoying the feel of each other, until Hitsugaya murmured into Ichigo's chest.

"…I have to go, I left the Soul Society without telling them."

"Just a question but what exactly did Rangiku-_san_ tell you?"

And Ichigo instantly regretted asking the question as Hitsugaya's reiatsu started to flare up again, the captain muttering something about strangling his vice-captain.

"She said you… had been injured badly… some accident…"

Ichigo chuckled.

"So that's why you crashed into my room like that."

"I didn't crash into your room!!!!"

Ichigo laughed at his lover's death glares, now understanding the rash entrance that was uncharacteristic for the usually calm captain. Hitsugaya huffed and turned around sharply, unsheathing his Hyourinmaru to open the door to Soul Society when Ichigo hugged him from behind.

"Wait, there's something else I've got for you."

"What?"

Ichigo winked at the half-curious glare that Hitsugaya shot at him.

"Just a minute."

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

Matsumoto Rangiku was little lost when a hell butterfly flew in that evening while she was out with Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika, complaining about her captain's seriously bad temper these days. She flinched a little when she realised the hell butterfly was from none other than the aforementioned captain and almost paled when the butterfly relayed the message; her captain wanted her at the administration office right now.

"Ah? Rangiku, where ar'ya going?"

"Sorry, Ikkaku, but duty calls."

"Hitsugaya _taichou_? I thought you sent him to Ichigo?"

"Yeah… Looks like he came back early and now I've got to face the music. Bye!"

Matsumoto flash-stepped to her division; she wasn't surprised that her captain came back even before the day had passed, but why he wanted to see her as soon as he came back was beyond her. Well, she could think of one reason, she just didn't want to believe she was about to get encased in freezing ice.

"_Taichou_…??"

The buxom vice-captain frowned a little when she found the administration office dark, her captain nowhere to be seen. This was bizarre, her captain would not have left before she came when it was him who called for her. She tried to sense his frosty reiatsu and tilted her head when she located him on the roof. Well, she might as well go up and see what her captain's got for her. Probably a month's load of paperwork, she thought to herself as she grimaced.

However when Matsumoto jumped up to the roof and located her small captain, she was pleasantly surprised at the scene. Hitsugaya was sitting on the roof, gazing up at the moon, Hyourinmaru off his back, resting on the roof tiles and most of all, a plate of sliced juicy-looking watermelon next to him. Just as Matsumoto was about to call out, Hitsugaya cut in first, his cerulean eyes fixed on the dark sky.

"Sit down, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto's eyes widened a little but she soon smiled. The prodigy captain's reiatsu was now much calmer and his voice had lost that scary deadpan tone in it.

"_Hai, taichou_."

When she sat down next to him, silence settled in again. Then Hitsugaya first picked up a slice of watermelon and took a bite of the watery fruit.

"If you ever do something like that again, I will dump a month load of paperwork on you and not let you leave the office until you finish."

Matsumoto chuckled as she picked up a slice of watermelon as well.

"_Hai, taichou_."

"…………"

"………Wow, it's really sweet. Is it from Ichigo, _taichou_?"

"……………Shut up, Matsumoto."

"_Hai, hai_."

Hitsugaya took another bite of the red fruit; it was sweet indeed and most of all, very cold. He didn't say another word again for long time and neither did Matsumoto; he knew Matsumoto understood the reason that he had called her over to share this perfectly cooled watermelon with him. Relishing in its cold juiciness in his mouth, Hitsugaya smiled a little as he remembered the 'snow' and Ichigo's last words before he left.

'I'll make anything possible if it's for you, Toshiro.'

"Matsumoto."

"_Hai, taichou_."

"Have you ever seen snow in summer?"

Matsumoto's face turned into confusion.

"…Snow in summer?"

Hitsugaya smirked.

Anything, indeed.


End file.
